


Rainbow Marks

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Claiming, Dominant Spencer, M/M, Marking, pet!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has an itch that only Jon can relieve.  Unfortunately for Jon he has no choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Marks

Spencer leant back against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes intent upon the very pretty picture before him. The room was silent save for the soft pained sounds coming from the broken man in front of him. Spencer smiled.

It had taken a while for them to get to this place, for him to finally have what he'd been working toward for the last few years. But it was time well spent. As far as he was concerned that is.

He wasn't too sure whether his... pet would agree with that but Spencer didn't really care. After all this was about what Spencer wanted and desired. The way he felt when he'd carved his name into the soft pale skin before him. The way he felt when he pressed down with his fingers and nails - leaving rainbow marks.

It wasn't enough though. Spencer could feel that itch underneath his itch, the itch that makes him want to hurt and take and claim. Not yet though. That would come in the following days and at the end of it his pet would be begging for Spencer to fuck him and to hurt him, instead of pulling away when Spencer was near.

He laughed softly and pushed away from the wall, crossing the room to crouch down next to the bloodied body of his pet. He ran his hand over the other's matted hair before gripping it and pulling his head up.

"So," he said. "What games shall we play next Jon?"


End file.
